Unusual
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Lovers split apart by life, but where did they start? *these are joke pairings* (Chap 1 - Written for a Hogwarts Assessment)
1. Unusual

**Words** (526)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP :)

**Entry** for the Arithmancy - Assess 8: _Relationships in Numbers_ for Hogwarts.

Dedicated to my amazing friend **_Danni_**, thanks for this crazy idea!

* * *

His eyes darted down the hall, looking for any sign of movement, his hands wringing with nerves. Taking a deep breath, he sneaked into the nearest empty classroom. The door squeaked as he opened it, causing the boy to cringe. He entered and prayed that no one would find him. His rat-like nose crinkling at the dusty air.  
"I'm here," he breathed, his eyes looking into the dark corners of the room. A small pop alerted him to a new presence.  
"Master Pettigrew," the small house-elf smiled as the teen turned around. His lips spread into an identical smile as he moved closer to the elf.  
"Winky," he began, kneeling to her height, "I told you to call me Peter." His lips pressed to hers as her hands wrapped around his neck.  
"Peter," she whispered softly.

.o.o.o.

Years passed and Peter moved away. He returned every few months to visit, but slowly it became harder and the boy-turned-man now had other commitments. One fateful Halloween passed and news spread of the Potter's demise. The story was passed around Hogwarts and eventually reached every living creature within its walls. The kitchen was buzzing with the news.  
"Did you hear?" a young house elf gossiped, to the disapproval of the elder elves.  
"James and Lily Potter, killed by You-Know-Who," the elf continued. "That Sirius Black was the one who turned Potters in, heard a kid say." Winky looked up from the dish she was preparing.  
"What you say?" she called to the young elf.  
"Black gave Potters up, killed that other one of their group."  
"Master Pettigrew?" Winky felt her heart contract.  
"That's what Bluster said."  
Tears fell slowly down Winky's dirt covered face. Her heart felt strangely full and empty at the same time, making it hard for her to breathe. Her Peter, gone.

.o.o.o.

Ron Weasley arrived at Hogwarts a decade later, his heart elated and eyes wide. A few weeks passed and work started to pile up, his friends became best friends and conspiracies arose. Due to this a few things began slipping his mind. His pet rat, Scabbers, began leaving for longer periods of time without notice. One night the boy had left with Harry Potter and Scabbers took his chance.

He scurried down the halls and through secret passage ways. He slipped through doorways and barely managed to escape a run in with Mrs Norris. He reached the kitchen and stopped. He could not go in there, Winky might make a scene and others might find out about him. He changed his plans, sneaking into a small classroom near the kitchen, and transformed into a man. He slowly spoke for the first time in ten years.  
"Winky, please come."

A small pop sounded and he heard a large gasp. Once again tears fell across grimy skin.  
"Master Pettigrew, you're alive?" she breathed. He nodded, and for the first time in a decade, his human legs took him across the room, kneeled before the elf and said softly:  
"What have I told you?" and just before their lips reunited once more, she closed her eyes and let one word fall from her mouth.  
"Peter."


	2. I Had You Fooled

**I Had You Fooled **

The air was cold and the wind swept across the grass, making the man shiver beneath his floor length robes. His eyes were alert as he watched his surroundings – waiting. _He's late. _The man thought to himself, his fingers fidgeting with his ever growing beard. It was fast approaching the meet time and it wasn't like him to be late.

_What if he's not coming? _This thought continued to run through Albus' head. The stress of this caused him to miss the small pop that sounded from behind him. It wasn't until the new-comer cleared his throat did Albus know he was no longer alone. Albus turned slowly, his heart racing slightly.

"What are you doing here – Tom?" His usually calm voice sounded slightly worried as Voldemort stood before him.

"Did you not invite me?" The younger man smirked, his still beautiful face hard a hardness too it – like something was missing. Albus watched him as he moved with grace, taking a small step forward, closer to his old professor. "Severus told me you would be waiting for me, and here you are?" Albus felt anger pool in the pit of his stomach. _Severus has betrayed me. _

"Oh, Professor. All those years you let everyone believe that I you were the one person who was not tricked by my charm. That you knew, deep down, the kind of person I was." Voldemort's eyes washed over Albus' face, taking in every wrinkle, every spot. "But that was not true, was it, Albus?"

The old man took a deep breath, but did not reply. _Where was he going with this?_

"I had you fooled – maybe even more than _anyone_ else, you foolish, foolish man," and with these words, Tom Riddle placed his lips on the cracked ones of his counterpart. Dumbledore stood there, shocked. His hands quickly clenched by his side. He did not know what to do – his brain was telling him this was wrong, but every other inch of him was telling him it was _so _right.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it had become and Albus stood on that hill feeling as naked as the day he was born.

"It was nice seeing you, Al," Voldemort grinned as he spun on the spot and left Dumbledore staring into the night.

* * *

**A/N: 382 words**

**Written for OCDdegrassi for the Genie Game.**


	3. Love Can Span the Ages

**Love Can Span the Ages**

As a young girl, Minerva McGonagall would walk the halls of Hogwarts and stare at the beauty that was the castle. She ran the halls and grounds with a look of awe on her face.

As a teen, Minny McGee (as he friends called her) flew for the Gryffindor Quidditch team with pride. But even as she soared over the pitch, she had one eye admiring the castle.

As a young woman, Minerva refined her attention to the beautiful portraits that hung around the castle. One in particular caught her eye – entrancing her. Maybe it was the frame, maybe it was the style? It was not until years later that the witch admitted that her obsession with the portrait stemmed solely from the striking man within.

He talked to her, explaining the history of the castle – of the school. He lamented that other students were nothing like her and gave no special attention to the portraits that did not conceal their homes. He laughed with her, and she came to him when she was sad. Neither knew why they had created such a strong connection, but neither could deny it aswell.

It was a sad day when the young Minerva McGonagall graduated from Hogwarts, and once again Godric Gryffindor was left with no one to talk to – no one to laugh with him, no one to comfort. People say 'You don't know how much something means to you until it's gone', and they are very right.

It was such a happy day for Godric when they announced that a new teacher would be trained for the job of Transfiguration Professor, now that Dippet was gone. He watched as she strode up to him, with glowing pride and watery eyes.

"Hello, Godric," she said softly.

"Hello."

There wasn't a day when the aging girl came to the painting to speak, and every day they grew closer and closer. Until one.

"Godric," she said softly, approaching his frame. "I cannot go on like this."

"Why not, my love?" He asked, his acrylic heart stopping in his roughly painted chest.

"I will soon be older than you, and I cannot bear to let my life end like this."

"Like what?"

"I cannot find love in my life, because I already have it in you… but I need to." She turned to leave, tears filling her eyes as she softly whispered, "I'm sorry."

It was a cold day when Minerva McGonagall no longer walked the halls of Hogwarts. The new made it to Godric over time.

"…did you hear the McGonagall passed away?"

"…heard it happened in her sleep…"

"…apparently she was all alone…"

It's not for humans to be everlasting – sometimes the pain is too much.

No one knew why the Gryffindor portrait was always a sleep; though, I do not think many question it. Little do they know that Godric Gryffindor will not wake up ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Words - 485**

**Written for Magnolia (Genie Game)**


	4. Mr Norris and the School Girl

**Mr Norris and the School Girl**

Mrs Norris can detect rule breaking; she's always had a knack for it. Instead of 'spidey-sense' for crime, she had 'feline-senses' for transgressions. So when she felt a disturbance in the rules, she was shocked that her senses lead her all the way back to her masters' room. It was not a happy day when she discovered her own owner to be the culprit of a heinously broken rule.

That girl, she was not allowed in there. He was not allowed to – she had to stop this. What were they thinking? If they were discovered – Mrs Norris could not think of what would happen to them, or to her. Throwing caution to the wind, she sprinted inside and shrieked as loud as she could. The two jumped apart, their red lips the only indication of what had been happening. Mrs Norris hissed and the bushy haired girl until she gathered her things and ran from the room.

Filch knew that he was not about to make it up to Mrs Norris any time soon, and that she would never allow him near that girl again.

* * *

**A/N: Word count - 185**

**Getting around - Hermione/Filch**

**HSH - Mrs Norris**

**I have to admit, this one creeped me out a bit :/**


	5. Strange is Good

**Strange is Good**

Just one question: How do you know when you have gone too far? Is it that look someone gets on their face? Is it actually facing the consequences that clue you in? There are social cues, but I seem to be missing every one of them?!

My parents always told me I was different. But, honestly? I never believed them. I didn't see it. Even when I found out that I could literally make things happen with my mind; I just assumed everyone could do these things too – since Colin could.

Different? I really never understood it. Isn't everyone different to the point that we're all the same. Even though we are so unique, that's the norm (which is probably why everyone freaks out when clones are made).

So, I'm different. So what? I like avocados. Colin does not. My mother hates classical music and my father cannot get enough. Everyone likes different things. Why, then, does everyone freak out when they discover that one persons' preferences are not the same as their own. We are 'different' and 'unique', right? Why is it such a shocker?

I guess all I'm trying to do is butter you up so when I tell you what is so different about me, you may not freak out as much.

I'm in love with the Giant Squid.

It probably started when I took a dive into the Black Lake on the boat ride over, and he fished me out safely. It probably continued when I sat by the lake every lunch and just spoke to him. It was finalised when I cried and he comforted me with his tentacles…

It's strange, I know… but isn't strange good?

* * *

**A/N: Idea from Keith the Evil Dark Lord ... Thank You!**

**Words - 282**


	6. Links in the Chain

**Links in the Chain**

Tom's voice was loud and boisterous as he laughed at a joke just made. The older boys in his dorm room laughed a-long side him. They all seemed to adore him, their eyes followed his every move and they were always quick to agree with whatever he said. Judas Avery was not an exception to this. Avery was Tom Riddle's left hand man. Whatever Tom, or Voldemort (as he had begun calling himself), wanted Avery made sure to have ready as soon as possible. It was actually kind of creepy how loyal Judas was to Riddle.

I'm trying to explain this to you in a way you might understand. Judas Avery was in love with Tom. Not in a sexual way, or a desire - he loved Riddle's power, his audacity - Avery was drawn to power as a moth is drawn to a flame.

This has happened before - a subordinate falling in love with his master. Merlin and Arthur, or in muggle history - Hitler and Goebbels (which is one of my favourite stories in Muggle and Wizardly history: Goebbels loved Hitler, but the Fuhrer had a different favourite. But still Goebbles was faithful. When Germany fell and Hitler perished - Goebbles killed his entire family and himself, claiming he did not want to live in a wold without Hitler in it). Avery, though, was entranced by Voldemort's powers and dedicated his and his off-springs' life to Riddle.

But that is in the future. At the moment they all sat crowded around their leader - unaware of the life they were about to lead.

* * *

**A/N: Words - 266**

** Chocolate Frog - _Avery I - Riddle-era incl. Avery_**

**August Event - _Slytherin Dorms_**


	7. It's About the Sacrifice

**It's About the Sacrifice**

Her heart was racing and her sweat felt hot against her skin. Everything hurt as she screamed and screamed. There were people around her, but she took no notice of them as the one person who she wanted – no, needed – was missing. She screamed again as the pressure finally left her and suddenly she felt empty. There was no pain, there was no need to scream. She was done.

Lily could hear the crying as she lay there. She could hear the doctors as they cleaned him up. Suddenly all she wanted was to hold him, or she was afraid her heart might burst.  
"Can I –?" she began, but she could not finish the sentence. Only then did she realise how tired she was. Resting her head back against the pillow she let out a deep breath and sighed.  
"Would you like to see him?" One of the nurses asked, and Lily knew instantly that he was talking about her son.  
"Yes!"

He was beautiful. His hair was black and his skin was like ivory. He looked like his father, which made Lily smile – but there seemed to be a darkness behind it.

Suddenly a man entered, his breath heavy as he stared at her. One of the nurses attempted to stop him, placing a hand on his chest.  
"Sir, please! You can't just barge –"  
"Get out of my way!"  
"No! He's okay," Lily called, her free hand outstretched. The nurse looked from her to the intruder and nodded, allowing him to move freely.  
"I came as fast as I could!" He sighed as he looked down at the baby in Lily's arms. "He's lovely."

Lily looked at him, his face was not what it used to be – but she was able to look past that and see what he was on the inside.  
"Tom," she whispered, her eyes closing slightly.  
"Yes, my love?"  
"Are you really going to kill my son?" He looked to the small child in her arms, then seemed to understand what she meant.  
"I must… If I don't I will have failed –"  
"Our greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising up every time we fail," Lily sighed. "I know you believe that this is the only way… but imagine how you would feel if someone was threatening your son?" She held up the new born, letting her lover stare at the baby's face – his hard eyes softening slighting.

The rain outside seemed to lessen as the pair stared at each other, the little baby between them. Lily could see in Tom's eyes that something had changed, that she had changed him. They were both silent, yet both knew that no child would be killed by the new father. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**Words - 463**

**Gringotts – **

**(****_OLD – Cross-gen Het, 2_****) Tom/Lily  
(****_OLD - Rand. Gen. BrainyQuote Quotes, 3_****) "Our greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising up every time we fail." - Ralph Waldo Emerson  
(****_OLD - Colour Prompts, 2_****) Ivory  
(****_OLD – Restictions, 1_****) No word 'said'  
(****_OLD – Characters, 7_****) Tom Riddle**

**Chocolate Frog – Maximillian Crowdy (Bonus) '****_non-canon Pureblood/Muggleborn'_**


	8. Does the Punishment Fit the Crime?

**Does the Punishment Fit the Crime?**

His quill twisted across the photographs, each containing the perfectly chosen, perfectly taken image of himself. Lockhart grinned as he signed the four hundredth one, his hand cramping slightly in a comforting sort of way.  
"Aren't you a handsome devil?" He said aloud, running a smooth finger tip across the seductively smiling jaw of his own image. He placed the signed copy on the growing pile and moved to the next. The small Gilderoy winked at himself and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Oh! You flirt!" The real Lockhart giggled.

Behind him Harry stood, staring at his Professor. He wondered whether he could walk away, taking any consequences that came with not turning up to detention. As he backed away from the Professors door, he wondered if Lockhart would even notice he never arrived.

* * *

**A/N: Words - 135**

**Sept Event - 12. (object) Quill**

**Unusual - Lockhart/Lockhart**


	9. The Little Mermaid

**The Little Mermaid**

Our story starts in the deep blue of the lake. The water glimmers and the creatures float about their business. All except one. A flash of red, a swish of the water, and the little mermaid glides through the lake. She looks determined as she slowly rises to the surface; taking her time so she won't be spotted by her father, or any of her brothers. As she finally surfaces, she scans the water with her shimmering blue eyes and swims cautiously to the nearest outcrop. Her bright red hair floats over the surface of the water, like a crimson lily pad around her head.

_There he is._

She pulls herself onto a nearby rock, careful to keep most of her body hidden in the water - her stomach resting against the warm stone. She watched as a boy, not much older than sixteen, approaches the lake. His dark black hair was messy at the top and his green eyes were the most beautiful things the little mermaid had ever seen. She could not tear her eyes from him. He sits and rests his feet in the water and she remembers when he had adventure down into the depths of the Black Lake. A game, they had called it, when asking for her fathers' permission to send eight teenagers into their kingdom. A game led the love of her life into the water, and she had almost approached him, when he had run into one of the others. He seemed frightened of them, like every other human - but little did he know how she felt for him.

There was a soft splash behind her, and she turned to see her best friend, Henry, just below the surface of the water.  
"Shh!" She said, looking back to the human on the bank, "Isn't he wonderful?"  
"He's lanky... and his tail is funny."  
"It's not a tail, it's _feet." _She proudly expressed her new found knowledge and smiled at Henry, or 'the Giant Squid' the humans called him.

"Ginevra!" Came a voice from just behind her. She gasped and spun around, careful to stay out of sight of the land. Her brother, Ronald, was floating a few feet off and frowning furiously. "What do you think you're doing?!" His voice was soft but full of anger. "If father found you here he would -"  
"He'd what? Ban me?" She paid little attention to the threat her father had already placed on her, returning any way to stare at the boy.  
"This is not healthy."  
"I don't care," she sighed as she turned back to the rock, and watched with a sigh as the boy got to his feet. With one last look out into the lake, he turned and left. "I don't care."

* * *

**A/N: Words - 464**

**Choc Frog - (Silver) Hippocampus**

**AU Challenge - 43. Mermaid!AU**


	10. On the Train Trip Home

**On the Train Trip Home**

My head hurt. And _no_, it's not what you think. Yes, I'm a young beautiful girl who looks like she 'knows how to have a good time'... _Urgh_. But I'm not hungover, I'm just tired. I rub my eyes, trying to keep them open as I stare out the window of the speeding train. _Why didn't I go to bed earlier? _I chastise myself. Which, of course, is useless and I don't know why people do it?

The train comes to a grinding halt, and I swear to _whoever sits in that mighty seat above_ **– **THIS TRAIN DRIVER NEEDS LESSONS! Wow! It can't really be _that _hard? The doors screech open and a few people pile in, taking random seat around the carriage or jumping to another all together. _Why am I even taking the train? Oh yeah... _I remembered quickly, looking down at the small bag clutched between my fingers. Somehow **– **_completely beyond my understanding_ **– **I managed to break the most important thing I own... my wand. So until I get it replaced, I have no choice but to live like a muggle. Transport, everyday activities, _why is everything so hard?_

Suddenly a body slipped into the chair beside me, and I jumped, looking across at it **– **_him. _I continued to look at him, my brow creaked in the centre. He just smiled.  
"Hey." _No. _No, what? Why did he sit there? There were so many other seat he could sit in, that _wasn't next to me!  
"_Did you want something?"  
"Just saying 'hi?'," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm Oliver," he said and held out his hand. I didn't take it. "Okay..." he muttered, turning back to the front of the train. There was a minute of _blissful _silence, then he turned back.  
"Fine, don't tell me your name. Can I just call you Dude?" I looked at him with an incredulous look.  
"No."  
"You are no fun, dude." _What is this guys problem? _I look away and sigh:  
"Dominique. That's my name."  
"That's really nice!" He smiled, turning to look at me again.  
"Thanks, my parents gave it to me," I said, deadly serious, but cracked a smile when he guffawed. He overplayed his excitement by wiping away a fake tear as he chuckled.  
"Dominique, you're a funny dude!"

The train came to another halt and the man stood, looking down at me.  
"You take care." He said and his eyes flashed with something I couldn't place. I looked at him, and felt something stirring in my gut. I can feel the danger radiating off him now he looked directly down at me. He flashed me a smile, his white teeth slightly pointed as he said:  
"You're a Weasley right? Say 'hi' to little Ronnie for me **– **tell him that I heard he was an excellent keeper," and with that Oliver walked away. I frown, trying to figure out how _1\. He knew I was a Weasley, _and_ 2\. He knew Uncle Ron? _He looked barely older than early twenties?

I was distracted all day after that interaction. Barely able to concentrate during work and again on the way home. I almost forgot to order my new wand, as I just wanted to know if I would see Oliver of the train trip home.

There was something about him, something _dangerous_..._ but exciting. _

* * *

**A/N: Words – 556**

**Choc Frog **–** (Bonus) Dom Weasley**

**Gringotts - [****Dialogue: CRACK Dialogue Prompts!]** **10\. "Can I just call you Dude"/"No"/You are no fun dude".**

**[Scenarios: Romantic/Awkward Scenario] ****5\. There are loads of empty seats on this train but you choose to sit with me.**

**October: Dress-up - (Easy) Vampire: Oliver Wood.**


	11. What iz Zis?

**What iz zis?**

"Iz zis a joke?" She looked down at him, her eyes wide. The wind was rustling around them, stirring the trees. They stood in the backyard of the Weasley's home, concealed behind one of the larger trees. Fleur's heartbeat was racing as she stood before him, her hands clenched in fists by her sides. The red-haired man looked up at her, sweat glistening on his forehead. He shook his head, blinking a few times.  
"Zen, you're seriously doing zis?" The french girl asked softly. The man gulped, nodding his head. The garden seemed to have gone silent around them; as though even the gnomes were listening, with bated breath, to know what she answered.  
"Yep, I'm really doing this," his breath was coming hard and fast as he spoke, the light of the moon shaping around her head like a halo as he looked up at her **– **transfixed. He had found her in one of the empty rooms of the Burrow, then asked her to follow him. She had, skeptically at first, but when the cool air hit her face she relaxed. That was, until is knee hit the dirt.

"What will Bill zink?" She said softly, "When he hears about zis?" She looked down at Ron, whose face had gone a violent shade of red.  
"I love you, Fleur. I don't care what he'll think." His voice was constricted with fear, his breathing was uneven. She took pity on him, letting go of her rising anger.  
"How about we forget about all of zis? Okay?" She knelt down to his level, taking his face in her hand. "I will head back inzide and forget zis. You will return zis ring, and save ze money for zomzing zat you will actually be able to uze." As she stood, she gave one last look at the gob-smacked Ron before heading back to the house. Before she had even moved a meter, Ron's voice bellowed from where he now stood.  
"No, Fleur! I don't want to forget. He doesn't deserve you, and I do! I would treat you better than he ever could! I know I'm younger than you, and you think I'm being immature. But is it really that immature to know what your heart wants and to pursue it?!"

They stared at each other for a moment. Ron was breathing hard, and Fleur didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth just as the back door to the Burrow swung open and Bill Weasley walked out. His face stretched into a smile as he saw Fleur, and looked slightly confused when he saw Ron standing with her.  
"Hey, is something wrong?" He asked, slipping a hand around Fleur's waist.  
"No, my love. Nozing." Ron quickly hid the ring as Fleur spoke, a frown forming on his face. Fleur turned to him, narrowing her eyes, and spoke:  
"Nozing iz wrong at all."

* * *

**A/N: Words – 483**

**Hogwarts Assignment: _Astronomy - _a conversation.**


End file.
